


When You Fell

by thelonebamf



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe, But also fluffy sweaters, Cat has a go at writing a sex scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonebamf/pseuds/thelonebamf
Summary: Hal is a hapless incubus on the brink of starvation. Will a chance encounter with a handsome bartender be enough to change his fate?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mightyscrub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightyscrub/gifts).



“Rough day at the office?”

 

Hal looked up from the drink he’d barely touched, surprised to see the bar’s sole attendant watching him closely. He wasn’t sure why he’d come here at all, never finding much comfort at the bottom of a glass, but at this point he felt he had little to lose.

 

“S-something like that,” he mumbled, eyes returning to study the drops of condensation slowly trailing towards his fingers. This wasn’t exactly business he was meant to discuss with ‘outsiders’, but who better than a bartender to listen to his troubles? 

 

“I think… no... I’m pretty sure I’m going to lose my job.”

 

The bartender murmured a sympathetic noise as he busied himself with cleaning the polished wood of the bar, eyes blessedly leaving Hal’s face to follow a couple leaving from through the front door. On a Wednesday night, even the promise of ‘half off bottles of wine’ didn’t keep the crowd around too late, and they were some of the last.

 

“Sorry to hear that,” he answered after a while, long enough that Hal had thought the conversation had dropped, his woes straying well beyond the usual realm of idle chatter. “This economy, right?”

 

“Not, exactly.” Hal took another sip from his glass, eyes and nose crinkling as the drink burned its way down his throat. “My line of work is… um…” He thought for a moment, watching the bartender’s rag sliding back and forth, faint trail of cleanser in its wake. 

 

“I guess you could say it’s ‘recession proof’,” he added at last. “I’m just not any good at it.”

 

“And what is it you do?” The man has stopped cleaning long enough to pose the question, eyes steady on Hal’s face.

 

“I’m…” Hal hesitated, “I’m in sales.”

 

The man nodded, and returned to his work. “Ah. Well that explains it then.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I mean, I don’t know you,” the man continued, and Hal was unsure if he’d heard his question at all. “But I see a lot of people in here, and by and large- most of them are looking to seal ‘deals’ of their own. If you know what I mean.”

 

Hal swallowed hard, heat creeping into his cheeks. “I… I do…”

 

“Right, and I’ve seen what works, and what doesn’t, and what _ really _ doesn’t.” He smiled at that, putting his rag away before leaning on the counter, a nod of the head dismissing the busboy who had finished clearing away the last of the stray glasses.

 

“And?” Hal leaned forward, drink forgotten, eyes wide.

 

“Well I don’t want to sound cliche and tell you ‘It’s all about confidence’, but I’d be lying if I said that wasn’t a big part of it.”

 

“Oh.” 

 

“But it’s not the only part.”

 

Something in the man’s voice made Hal look up. They were closer now than he’d realized, and he found himself wondering if his breath stank.

 

“It-it’s not?”

 

He didn’t answer right away, instead busying himself with putting away a few stray bottles, but there was a faint smile that never quite left his lips as he worked.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Hal.” It wasn’t exactly accurate, but he’d long ago shortened it in an effort to make it, and himself by association, easier to remember. It hadn’t worked as well as he’d planned.

 

“Nice to meet you, Hal. I’m David.” He leaned back against the far countertop and began fiddling with the buttons at his wrists, pushing his sleeves up to the elbow and exposing well toned forearms that Hal struggled not to notice.  

 

“Well, Hal- I’d say it all comes down to presentation. Didn’t they give you any training at your job?” 

 

“S-sort of.” Hal winced as David turned away to hit the switch on the wall, flooding the room with stark fluorescent light. “I guess everyone else was just more…” he gestured lamely in front of his chest, two open hands quickly closing into fists as he realized the potential for implied impropriety. “...uh… natural. I guess.”

 

David said nothing for a while, instead busy with finding his jacket and keys, making Hal wonder if he should go.

 

“Anyways…” He slipped from the barstool, steadying himself with one hand on its warm leather, though he really hadn’t had much to drink at all. “Thanks. For listening. I guess.”

 

“Aren’t you going to let me give you a few pointers?” David asked, head tilted but still bearing a wry smile.

 

“Oh… I… I just assumed. It’s so late I thought you wanted me to go.”

 

“Nah. My weekend’s just starting, got the whole night ahead of me still. Assuming you can go in late tomorrow.”

 

Hal smiled weakly, thinking nervously of ‘the office’. Punctuality was not especially valued. Results were.

 

“I don’t think it would hurt to keep them waiting.”

* * *

 

 

David’s apartment was not what Hal expected- although truth be told he hadn’t expected anything, least of all to be invited upstairs for a personality makeover. He sat there now, hands shaking slightly in his lap as David milled about, exchanging his button-down shirt for something soft with the faded logo of a team Hal had never heard of. 

 

_ Let me slip into something more comfortable _ , Hal thought to himself. The line had always seemed preposterous in the movies, but you couldn’t argue with success.

 

“You want something to drink?” David called from the kitchen, cups already clinking together in his hand.

 

“Oh. No. Thank you.” Hal shook his head. “I already had-” He stopped short, wondering if it was rude to decline. After all, more alcohol couldn’t hurt his prospects. Quite the opposite, really.

 

The faint laughter from around the corner didn’t escape his notice, and soon David reappeared two mugs held in his hands. Hal accepted one without a word, and the first sip of hot coffee did indeed do him good. Over time he’d come to understand why it was such a common vice.

 

If only his own was so easy to come by.

 

“So.” David eased onto the sofa next to him, mug still in hand. He was close enough that Hal could smell his coffee on top of his own, and something else- a heady, smoky scent that threatened to overtake him. How long had it been since he’d had anything to “eat”?

 

“S-so..?”

 

“Sales, huh?”

 

Hal nodded dully, lips parting slightly. He allowed his tongue to sweep across them as he struggled to pay attention.

 

“Well that’s not so bad,” David continued, taking another sip before leaning back in his seat. “It’s all about capitalizing on your strengths, putting your assets at the forefront.”

 

“I ah… I’m not sure I have any.”

 

“You have amazing eyes.”

 

Hal jolted so suddenly it was a wonder his coffee didn’t end up all over his lap. Perhaps it would have been better that way. At least then he’d have an excuse to leave.

 

Instead he was forced to confront the realization of how badly he wanted to stay. 

 

“S-sorry?” He put his cup down, hoping to avoid a mess, but if David noticed his shock he said nothing of it.

 

“You hide them,” David reached out, brushing the hair from Hal’s face and tucking the strands behind his glasses. “Which isn’t necessarily a bad thing- there’s something to be said for leaving a little to the imagination.”

 

The tips of David’s fingers were cool against his skin, and Hal couldn’t stop himself from leaning against them, but only just. That same enticing scent drew him in, and he was about to turn his head enough to taste the warm skin just inches from his lips.

 

All of a sudden, David drew away.

 

“And then, there’s your clothes.”

 

“My…?” Hal plucked at his shirt, a plain button down that was basic, but tidy, unlikely to clash or offend. Broad appeal, he had figured, was the best way to get what he needed. 

 

David didn’t answer, but instead rose from his spot on the sofa, cold air filling the space and leaving Hal very aware of just how far he’d strayed into the bubble of his warmth. His eyes followed him as he left the room, only to watch as he returned moments later, something faded and blue in his hands.

 

“Try this on.” 

 

It wasn’t anything special. Just a sweater with thick cable knit patterns weaving braids in gentle rows on its surface. It was well worn, David might not have even been the first owner, but time had only softened the wool, and it slipped pleasantly into Hal’s hands.

 

Without taking the time to question his actions, Hal started undoing the buttons of his shirt, eyes planted firmly on the sofa where David had been seated moments before. He could feel heat creeping into his cheeks and down his neck, but pressed on just the same, slipping off the dress shirt and letting it linger at his side for a moment before pulling the sweater over his head.

 

Immediately his senses were flooded with… David. Not just the scent he’d picked up earlier, but the wool against his skin, the faint rumble of approval coming from the man, and the smile that urged Hal to look him in the eye. 

 

“Better, isn’t it?”

 

Hal had to admit it was at least more comfortable, but he still couldn’t see how it was an improvement, aesthetically speaking.

 

“Something like this,” David mused, “fits your frame better. The color helps too. And the fabric… it’s soft. Inviting.” He took a step closer, letting his hand ghost over Hal’s shoulder and down the length of his arm. “Almost… makes you want to touch….”

 

“...David…”

 

“What is it about you, Hal?” His hand was at his collar now, back of his fingers running against the braided cords. “Something tells me… you could draw people in… make them trust you… make them want to do anything for you… if you let yourself.” He was whispering now, but his earlier smile was gone, leaving only curious confusion in its place. “Why don’t you?”

 

Despite the warmth growing in his belly, Hal shivered, suddenly aware of how thirsty, and desperate, and  _ hungry _ he was.

 

“I think… I’ve always been… afraid. Afraid I might fail… or hurt someone...” His voice was low, hushed but it only made David lean in closer. A single step was enough to bring them together, David’s body heat seeping through the thick wool. 

 

“...Afraid I… might…  _ like it… _ ”

 

All at once David’s hands were upon him, lost in the folds of his borrowed sweater and tangled in his hair. He didn’t remember fussing with the buttons of his fly, or exactly when David fell to his knees and began pressing needy kisses against his belly, he only knew that it felt good, right- and it was so easy. 

 

No, it more than that. 

 

It was instinct.

* * *

 

David’s bedroom was unsurprising in its simplicity. In these early hours of the morning only the dimmest glow of the street lights managed to highlight the ever shifting forms now splayed across the bed. 

 

It had happened so quickly, the whispering and touching turned to tasting and pleading with such raw immediacy Hal was genuinely surprised to find out not every cry was his own. 

 

He’d never had much practice with the supposed ‘art’ of undressing; there was little grace to his movements, only purpose. David didn’t seem to mind.

 

His hands stilled as the rose to meet the timeworn fabric of his borrowed sweater, and Hal’s eyes met David’s for a brief moment, their inviting blue now deep and dark.

 

“Kind of liked seeing you in that.” He reached out to Hal, fingers tracing a path up his side, eventually covering his hand with his own. “All wrapped up in something of mine.” 

 

He took his time pushing it up and over Hal’s head, letting his hands roam over the warm skin beneath, lips trailing gently behind until at last they were free of it all together, a shadowy pool at their feet. Hal entertained the notion that David would push him back onto the bed in that instant, but instead he stepped back, leaving Hal trembling- and not just from the cold.

 

“Let me get a look at you.” It was as much request as demand, but Hal couldn’t imagine denying him anything at this point. 

 

A part of him, not far below the surface, knew he wasn’t built for this sort of “work”. The others of his kind were usually generously gifted with assets that made their “hunts” no more difficult than a single sway of the hips and wink of the eye. Would this be the end of it? A final moment of consideration before inevitable rejection? W hen David circled behind him without a word his worries only grew, but then a gentle warmth surprised him at the nape of his neck. He shivered as David’s lips traveled over the jutting bones of his back, paying careful attention to the jagged scars that crossed his shoulderblades. 

 

“What are these?” David whispered, his nose buried in the hair behind Hal’s ear.

 

“They’re old.” Hal wavered, unsure how to explain, or even if he should. “ _ Very _ old.”

 

“Mmm.” David lowered his head slightly and ran the tip of his tongue down the length of the raised flesh. “You must be some kind of angel.”

 

“No…” Hal’s heart was pounding, every nerve on edge. 

 

_ Nothing so nice. _

 

David didn’t leave him again, instead leading him be the hand to the bed.

 

“Come with me,  _ angel _ .”

 

Hal let himself be pressed back against the bed, faint memory of pine and smoke still clinging to the sheets. But of course, he was used to smoke. 

 

He reached out, desperate to touch, to feel, to claim whatever he could for his own, but David was already moving, sliding down his body like a serpent- with the tongue to match. Perhaps it should have been the other way around, Hal’s mouth around him, sinking lower while looking up with needful eyes, but pleasure was overwhelming and he soon the last of his questions were eroded by a desire for more.

 

Maybe it wasn’t meant to be like this- David biting into the sensitive skin of his thigh, sharp teeth leaving their mark and causing Hal to cry out in forgotten tongues. Maybe it should have been his hands shifting along David’s length and drawing out strained moans as David lost himself, digging his fingers and heels into the sheets beneath them. 

 

Maybe it wasn’t meant to be like this at all- and yet here they were.

 

‘Beggars can’t be choosers’ was the proverb Hal had heard long ago, and he’d taken it to heart. But even in his wildest dreams he couldn’t imagine choosing something so utterly sating as the sensation of David’s lips upon him, teeth grazing against him, the heat of his tongue running along every inch of exposed skin.

 

And then inside.

 

It was the work of a moment, just long enough for David to taste him and for Hal to grow slick, his whole body shivering with anticipation. His hips bucked as David’s fingers busied themselves stretching him, coaxing desperate gasps from him with every flex and curl. 

 

He didn’t have to call David’s name, in soft mewls followed by louder cries. He didn’t have to call out to him, words falling from his lips in broken breaths. And he didn’t have to plead for David to touch him, to hold him, to _ claim _ him. Because somehow, from the very beginning, he knew.

 

But Hal begged for it all, just the same.

 

* * *

 

 

Hours later, when the sun had shifted half way across the sky, Hal finally stirred.  The sliver of light reflecting from David’s wristwatch told him they’d missed all but the last hours of the afternoon. 

 

David’s arm was still across him, first signs of stubble grazing against the exposed skin of his neck. This was the time, wasn’t it? To make a hasty retreat and thank his uncommonly good luck in managing to finally lure some poor soul into his bed. 

 

Well, perhaps that wasn’t quite what had happened. Not exactly. 

 

And yet there was a pleasing warmth at the base of Hal’s belly, and for the first time he felt so satisfied, full.

 

_ So...Good. _

 

He decided it was worth the risk to turn and take one last look at the man who had unknowingly saved him last night, if only so he could memorize his face.

 

It was a bit of a surprise to see David staring back at him, and an even greater shock to see he looked… embarrassed?

 

“Um…. h-hey…” Hal started patting the mattress absently for his glasses, already working out the quickest route out the door. He wondered if he’d be allowed to keep the sweater.

 

“Yeah. Hi… I um…” David reached behind his back and pulled the glasses from the bedside table. “Didn’t want them to break.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Hal quickly slipped the glasses on, giving them a gentle shove until the world slowly swam into focus. Unfortunately the look on David’s face only became more unreadable. Was it regret he saw there? Remorse? 

 

Disgust?

 

“I… I should go. I mean… I can get out of-”

 

“Wait.”

 

Hal had felt David’s hands on every part of his body only hours before, but the hand around his wrist was no less compelling than the night’s caresses. Hal turned back to see David wrestling with his words, the look of confusion and fear far more familiar to him.

 

“I… I’ve never done something like that before.” 

 

It was perhaps, not the most romantic thing to say in the light of day, but Hal managed to summon enough understanding to nod. 

 

“Me… um. Me either.” His shoes were still in the living room, weren’t they? Pants somewhere in the hall. If he got dressed as he walked he could be out of David’s sight in a matter of minutes.

 

“I mean… no. No I’m sorry. I just- ah I don’t want you to think… I’m not the kind of guy who is always hitting on people at work with corny lines about whether or not it hurt when you fell from heaven. One night stands and such. I-”

 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to explain.”

 

“It’s just I saw you there and… I don’t know how to explain it, I just had to-” David shook his head. “This must sound pretty stupid, right?”

 

Hal wondered if he didn’t have some kind of latent power after all. Some quirk of his biology making him irresistible to kind and handsome bartenders, driving them crazy with lust until instinct took over and they found themselves left with nothing but questions the following day. 

 

It was how it was  _ supposed _ to work, anyway. He should have been happy. It was after all, the very thing he needed to survive. 

 

So why did he suddenly feel so cold?

 

“No. I get it. Something just clicked and you had to-”

 

“I had to get to know you.”

 

“What?”

 

David sighed and released Hal from his grip. 

 

“I’m sorry, I know I did this all wrong, so backwards but I…” His hand was warm and gentle against Hal’s face. “...I had to talk to you. I wanted to get to know you. I mean- I still do. If you’re not… I understand, if you want to go.”

 

There was something different about David. Even now with tangled blankets draped low on his frame, exposing every perfect plane of his sculpted body- there was something unexpectedly unguarded about him, as though he expected Hal might very well leave. And that would  _ hurt _ him.

 

“I’d rather stay,” Hal admitted at last, gratified to see David relax, a genuine smile of relief quick to grow on his face. “And maybe we can… talk?” He wasn’t sure exactly how to explain his ‘circumstances’ to David- the very nature of his kind long since dismissed as fantasy. But something told him while the man might not understand outright, he would at least be willing to listen. 

 

  
“I’d like that,” David agreed, but made no move to rise, instead turning slightly to lie on his back and motioning for Hal to join him. “Later. After coffee.”

 

Hal found his place next to him, head buried in the crook of his neck and permitted himself a single sigh of contentment, that same pleasing warmth returning as David pulled him closer to his side.

 

“Maybe we should start over,” he said after a moment’s consideration. “I’m Dave.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Dave. I’m Hal.”

 

“Hal and Dave, huh? That’s a good one.”

 

They shared a soft moment of laughter, and perhaps the joke wasn’t a particularly funny one, but Dave’s words set Hal’s mind on the notion of what ‘good’ was anyway.  

 

It was a question for more clearheaded musing, as Dave had put it, “after coffee”. In his current state Hal had too little presence of mind to determine whether “goodness” was more nature or nurture. But somewhere, deep in the hidden corners of his mind, a quiet certainty began to grow.

 

They could be good. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was part of an exchange set up by the fantastic yeoyou for mightyscrub. The original prompt was:  
> Character A is an incubus/succubus who is literally starving because they are terrible at casual sex. Is Character B a famous pick up artist and their only hope for help? Or is Character B their beleaguered friend con wingman? Your choice, but the result is definitely A/B
> 
> I kind of took a little liberty with the idea, and it never felt right to straight out use the "I" word, but I hope the meaning came through anyway. :D


End file.
